finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Chamber of Arms
The Chamber of Arms is a location and feature of Final Fantasy Brave Exvius found in the Farplane. Players fight bosses to acquire twelve powerful pieces of equipment, the concept of which is loosely based on the Sealed Weapons from Final Fantasy V. Although some of them are present, others differ from the originals. The bosses (except for Warden Welter) are named after stars from each of the twelve zodiacal constellations, and feature Blue Orbs with the constellations designed on them. Based on their bestiary information, all of them were living individuals who in one form or another suffered a terrifying and crude fate which led to their downfall. Gameplay The player must go to the Farplane and enter King Mog's Castle. The first floor has a gate (previously blocked by a nearby guard). The player must traverse the gate and the hall directly below King Mog's throne to be transported to a new place where they enter one of the rooms featuring a boss battle and a weapon to be earned. Not all equipment is available at once and they are added upon further updates. A banner is added in the Vortex later on for easier access. The battles are considered Trials as they feature strong bosses with tricky mechanics, including the bosses' attack patterns as well as a handful of exclusive rules. *Swap Battle: All battles feature the Swap Battle system. Players build two parties to fight the respective boss, being capable of switching between members. *No Companions: The player cannot use companions for these battles, they must rely on their own units. *No Repeated Units: The player can only use 1 copy of a unit during the battle, no matter the Rank or Level difference. The player thus needs to have an ample number of units leveled. *No Items: The player cannot use items. *Boss Phases: The bosses are fought in phases. The player must fight a "shadow" of the real boss and earn a lower version of the reward (this excludes Warden as he is fought directly). After that the real boss is fought for the true reward. The "true" boss has two or more phases set at determined HP thresholds where the tactics and difficulty change. The bosses' appearances also change, usually to more monstrous and hideous forms. Arms and Trials *The Troubled Strategist: Players fight Sheratan and earn Holy Wand upon victory. *Mech of Fury and Sorrow: Players fight Elnath and earn Zeus Mace upon victory. *The Mage of Sin and Taboos: Players fight Alhena and earn Dragon Whisker upon victory. *Warrior of Bravery and Pride: Players fight Tegmine and earn Thor's Hammer upon victory. *The Starving Wicked Beast: Players fight Aldhafera and earn Sasuke's Katana upon victory. *The Peaceful Mage of Purity: Players fight Vindemiatrix and earn Assassin's Dagger upon victory. *The Demonic Assassin of Judgment: Players fight Brachium and earn Royal Crown upon victory. *The Insects of Guile and Deceit: Players fight Shaula and earn Gaia Bell upon victory. *The Dragon of Concealed Affection: Players fight Nunki and earn Flame Whip upon victory. *The Ambulant Patriotic Hero: Players fight Dabih and earn Lightbringer upon victory. *Champion of Freedom and Equality: Players fight Sadalsuud and earn Genji Armor upon victory. *Guardian of Shadow and Despair: Players fight Alpherg and earn Ragnarok upon victory. *Welter the Beholder: The ultimate challenge of the Chamber of Arms, available after clearing all other battles. Players fight Warden Welter and earn the Grand Star upon victory. Bosses *'Sheratan', the proper name of Beta Arietis, is a star in the constellation of Aries. She was a fabled strategist whose brother grew fearful of her and attempted to kill her. She avoided this fate and killed her brother, becoming a vicious plant demon. *'Elnath', the proper name of Beta Tauri, is the second-brightest star in the constellation of Taurus. Elnath was a machine created by a lone scientist and commissioned to work for a certain family, developing a soul as he spent time with them. The scientist grew jealous and modified Elnath into a killing machine who obliterated the family and everyone close to him. Elnath secluded himself, fearful of what he can do. *'Alhena', the proper name Gamma Geminorum, is the third-brightest star in the constellation of Gemini. He researched forbidden black magic with a friend, who turned on him when the authorities were approaching. While imprisoned he used a powerful spell to escape, which left survivors in fear and pain, earning him the moniker of "Mage of Sins and Taboos". *'Tegmine', the proper name of Zeta Cancri, is a multiple star system in the constellation of Cancer. He was a powerful warrior who led many soldiers in battle, but his achievements earned the jealousy of his superiors who sent him on an impossible mission. Wanting to spare his men, he alone went to the enemy lines inside a stone casket, and in enemy territory leapt out and battled hordes of enemies to his demise. *'Aldhafera', the proper name of Zeta Leonis, is a third-magnitude star in the constellation of Leo. A subject in a research looking to create living weapons, he mutated to a beastly form with powers stronger than that of the average monster, but turned uncontrollable and vicious. As the researchers were unable to kill him, they dropped him into a chasm, after which he went missing. *'Vindemiatrix', the proper name of Epsilon Virginis, is a star in the zodiac constellation of Virgo. A tremendously powerful mage who loathed war, she was forced to join her country's army to spare her town from horrifyingly high taxes. After she left her town, forces of the enemy army assaulted the town and massacred its inhabitants. Upon returning and learning of this, she buried her people in gravestones and commited suicide. *'Brachium', the proper name of Sigma Librae, is a binary star in the constellation of Libra. An assassin who made a name for himself by killing the sinful who pillaged on others and leaving marks of them as if made by claws or horns and was called as the "Demon of Judgment" as a result. He disappeared after murdering an unscrupulous judge, without leaving a trace, making people believe he indeed became a true demon of judgment. *'Shaula', the proper name of Lambda Scorpii, is the second-brightest star system in the constellation of Scorpius. They are a pair of twin sisters born into a royal family between a king and his concubine. Very talented, one became a master of magic while the other a master of the sword. They were scorned by their older sister as the rightful heir and mistreated as inferior. The older sister cast a curse on them that turned them into insectoid monsters, which backfired as the twins lost their sanity and consumed their older sister and disappeared together, never to be seen again. *'Nunki', the proper name of Sigma Sagittarii, is the second-brightest star in the constellation of Sagittarius. Nunki is a half-dragon, half-human whose existence was feared and thus he was imprisoned in the dungeons since his early youth. He amassed great knowledge from magic books and was promised he would be set free if he used his powers for good. He killed an evildoer by accident for which he was sentenced to death, but was saved by his admirers and was never seen again. *'Dabih', the proper name of Beta Capricorni, is a multiple star system in the constellation of Capricornus. An abandoned child adopted and raised by a warrior of a certain country, he was taught to battle and to view his enemies with a cold heart. As he matured, he demonstrated great prowess and made a name for himself, eventually even ending the warfare, but his excessively cruel nature toward his enemies became a source of fear to his allies, who framed and executed him. *'Sadalsuud,' the proper name of Beta Aquarii, is a star in the constellation of Aquarius. An orphaned child born amid great social disparity who was adopted by a noble who lost his daughter. She was taught the ways of the sword and magic, but was abused by this noble upon having a child. Disgusted with social inequities she joined a revolution to overthrow the country that ended up in failure and with her burned to death with the flag featuring a bird symbolizing freedom. *'Alpherg', the proper name of Eta Piscium, is a binary star and the brightest point of light in the constellation of Pisces. Alpherg is the collective name used by agents of a certain country who were to act as doubles for the prince who befriended all of them. Following an invasion, the Alphergs would sacrifice their lives one after the other to save the prince who sacrificed his own to save the last of the Alphergs. Filled with the despair of having no one to protect the remaining Alpherg committed suicide. *'Warden Welter', an ethereal being of unknown original and assumed genderless. Neither its identity nor its goals are known, but it summoned the arms from different worlds while presiding over them, their trials and the mysterious distortions. Warden Welter is not tied to any constellation and serves as the superboss of the Chamber of Arms, as all other twelve challenges must be completed to face it. Category:Locations in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Category:Sidequests